Slit Throat Saturday
by meguhanu
Summary: Gage goes undercover at Lave High School to find a killer who slits kids throats on Saturday Night. What he dosen't know is that the killer has her eyes set on him!
1. Slit

**Slit Throat Saturday**

With a swish of the blade, another body fell down dead, the neck area wide open with blood flowing everywhere. The murderer knelt down and put her gloved hands in the blood that flowed freely from the neck.

"It feels so…good," she said licking some of the blood. The moon shown down on the scene in the darkened alley of the city of Dallas. It was Saturday night. Or in this girls case, "Slit Throat Saturday."

The brightness of the moon showed off the killer's features. She was 15 years of age, medium length red hair, blue eyes that were piercing with the black make-up that surrounded them. On her body she wore all black, with red blood that stained them.

"Who knew killing would feel this good? I have no regrets," she said.

The girl stood up. She smiled down at the boy she had just killed. This was the 3rd victim she had claimed on a Saturday.

With a glance down, she looked at her blade. It was just a regular jackal knife that she had always had on display on her room. Who knew it could have another purpose?

She wiped the blood on the body's clothes. "Sayonara sweetheart," as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The next morning at the crime scene area, the police were abuzz about the killing that had happened last night. It was the 3rd victim that was young that had died. Plus it was the third body to have been killed on Saturday night.

The police had gotten a call from one of the neighbors about a foul stench, and that's how they had found the body.

The grotesqueness was so bad that the Texas Rangers had to be called in. "What do you got?" asked one of them by the name of Sydney. She was short, had long brunette hair, and was attractive. By her side was a very handsome man by the name of Gage. He stood around 6ft even.

"Well, for what we can tell, it was the same motive as the first 2. All 3 were students at Lave High School, all three had their throats slit wide open, and they were all murdered at night," said one of the cops.

He showed the rangers picture of the bodies. Sydney widened her eyes at the sight. Gage narrowed his eyes. "Do we have any idea who's doing this?" asked Gage.

"No idea, but we think that it's all connected to the school," said the officer. "Okay thanks," said Sydney. She looked over at the body which was covered with a once white blanket. The blood had stained it all red.

"I think we're dealing with a professional," said Sydney. "Or a maniac," said Gage. Both headed to the car. Gage saw the mother crying her eyes out near the other officers.

Sydney sighed. "It's hard dealing with a death of a young one," she said. "Yeah," agreed Gage.

He opened the car door to the drivers side. But before he started the engine, he noticed a young girl wearing all black standing in the crowd. She looked pure evil, with those piercing blue eyes of hers.

She was looking at the scene, but what was most surprising was that she was smiling!

"Hey Syd, do you see that girl over there?" he asked pointing her out. "You mean the one who's looking at you?" she asked. Gage looked over and sure enough, she was death glaring him. Then she turned around and left the scene.

"Talk about weird," said Syd. "Yeah kids these days," said gage as he started the car and made his way back to Ranger Headquarters. "Why did you ask about that girl anyway?" asked Syd while Gage was driving.

"She just stuck me as weird. I mean she was actually smiling at the crime scene!" said Gage in amazement. "Do you think she could have killed the boy?" asked Syd. "I don't know," said Gage. "I just don't want to see her again," said Gage.

Meanwhile the girl walked down the sidewalk just thinking.

_Did those Rangers see me smiling? Well it doesn't matter. They have no idea who I am or what I am capable of. I think I'd better stop killing for the time being, just until this blows over. I know one thing, those fucking Rangers better not get in my way, or their throats will be the next ones I slit, _she thought.


	2. New Teacher

**Slit Throat Saturday**

**Chapter 2**

The girl walked down the busy halls of Lave high School. Her next class was wood shop. She had particularly loved this class. Why? Her best friend Celine was in this class with her.

"Hey Hannah!" Celine called. The girl known as Hannah turned around and saw her best friend coming towards her. "Where were you last night?" asked Celine. "I had something to take care of," said Hannah with a smile.

Celine looked Hannah up and down, from her knee high Gothic boots to her red hair that was up in a high ponytail. "What?" asked Hannah. "You look different that's all," said Celine.

"NOPE!" said Hannah cheerfully. trying to keep her killer side in check. "I'm still the girl you love and admire," said Celine. Both girls walked into the class and started on their projects: to make a cabinet.

During the period, Hannah and Celine talked and laughed. The other classmates didn't mind, for they were doing the same thing. Then before either off the girls knew it, it was lunchtime when the bell had rung.

The two girls put away their projects and headed to the door. Hannah went to grab her bag, but it wasn't there. "Celine, where is my bag?" asked Hannah.

Celine helped Hannah look around but they could not find her bag. "Come on Hannah, lets go to lunch and then we'll go to the principle," said Celine.

Hannah had a look of hurt and anger in her eyes. "Okay," she said as she walked by Celine's side.

Gage had cleverly taken Hannah's bag back to the classroom. He was undercover as a teacher to finger the killer. His name so far for the students was "Mr. Lowenthall."

Gage started digging through her bag to see if she had anything worth hiding. It was the usual things, notebooks, pens, pencils, books, and lunch money.

"Nothing," whispered Gage. "Did you expect to find something to put me in trouble?" asked Hannah who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Hannah," said Gage. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, I am supposed to be at lunch, but my bag with my money disappeared." Hannah was walking up to the desk. "So I decided to come to class early, and low and behold, I find my bad and the culprit who took it," said Hannah glaring up in Gage's face.

"Now give me my bag back and I won't hesitate to tell the whole class that you are a Texas Ranger," said Hannah. Gage was dumbfounded. _She must have seen me that day. She must have saw my badge, _he thought.

"What makes you think I'm a Ranger?" asked Gage while fixing his glasses. "Don't fuck with me," threatened Hannah glaring at Gage with her blue eyes.

"I know about the murders, I know I saw you at the crime scene, and I know you're here to find the killer," said Hannah now leaning on the desk.

"Alright. And how do you know all this?" asked Gage. "That is for me to know and for you NOT to find out," said Hannah. She took her bag and threw all her utensils and books back into it. She grabbed her money then went back to the cafeteria.

"Whoa," said Gage as he sat down in the teachers chair. "This is going to be a very tough week," he said as he looked at the schedule to see what he should teach his next class.

Hannah had got back to the cafeteria and only bought a slice of pizza. She sat alone with Celine and told her everything. Well, maybe not everything.


	3. What's An Assassin To Do?

**SLIT THROAT SATURDAY**

**CHAPTER 3**

Once the school day was over, Hannah thought back to that confrontation she had with the Ranger. _I think he got the message. If not, I'll have to have another "chat" with him._

She clenched and unclenched her fists. She was raging mad. Hannah saw her house and went inside where to her it was safe. Her dad was at work and she had the house to herself until 9 when he came home.

She walked over to the fridge and got some fruit cocktail, sat at her computer and chatted with her anime gal pals.

Meanwhile back at school, Gage was getting ready to go home, when his cell phone rang. "Gage," he answered. "Hi Gage. It's Walker. How was your first day?" he asked, while signing some papers.

"It went good Walker. I'm surprised. You think in this kind of town, there would be gangs and all that stuff, but it's really quiet here," he said.

"I'm not surprised. The murders have gotten everyone quiet," said Walker into the receiver. "Not everyone," said Gage, heading out of the classroom and into the parking garage.

"What do you mean?" asked Walker. "There is this girl named Hannah in my class. Her last name is Miller. Hannah Miller. This girl knows I'm a Ranger, Walker. She saw me at the crime scene. I can't believe I'm saying this, but she threatened to blackmail me," said Gage.

"Is your cover blown?" asked Walker. "No. No. Thankfully she kept her mouth shut," said Gage.

"Okay, I'll ask Trivette to do a background check on her," said Walker. Trivette looked up when he heard his name called. Walker hung up the phone and gave Trivette the name to look under.

"Hannah Miller," said Walker as he got up and walked over to his friend. Trivette started typing. "Got her," said Trivette. He looked at her sheet.

"This girl is clean Walker. Nothing. I mean not even robbery," said Trivette.

"Hmmm," said Walker. "I think I'll have a talk with her dad. Where does she live?" asked Walker. "77 Hill Crest Lane," said Trivette. "Want me to come?" he asked. "No. You stay here and fill Sydney and Alex in when they come," he said.

He grabbed his hat and left the building.

Hannah was at her computer listening to music when she heard a knock on the door. "Dad? You're home early," said Hannah as she opened the door. Ranger Walker stood in the doorway, much to Hannah's dismay.

"Who are you?" she asked disgustingly. "Ranger Walker," Cordell answered. "And what are you doing at my house," asked Hannah. "I need to talk to your dad," said Walker. "He's not home. Try another time," said Hannah as she tried to slam the door, but Cordell put his foot in the way.

"Fine. Then I'd like to have a word with you," said Walker, his voice tinting with anger. "Too bad the feeling isn't mutual," said Hannah trying her best to close the door.

Walker didn't want to do this. He banged the door open. He grabbed Hannah from behind and put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "Listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," he said.

Hannah nodded her head. Walker let her go. "I'm a minor you know. you can't ask questions without my dad around," she said sitting down at the table. "I'll wait," said Walker as he too sat at the table after taking his hat off.

They both sat in silence until Hannah's dad walked into the house, wearing a very worried expression on his face. "I saw the door and I thought there was a robber or something," he said as he put his briefcase down.

"You can thank Ranger Walker for destroying the door," said Hannah as she hugged her dad. "He wants to ask me some questions about the murders, but we had to wait for you," she said.

"The murders in the neighborhood?" asked her dad to Walker. Walker nodded. "Hannah, I'll speak to Ranger Walker. You go to your room," he said.

Hannah didn't say another word as she went into her room. Her room was definitely a reflection of herself. Black everything! She had a stand with a Japanese Katana on it, and around it, she had poured fake blood.

"damn. This isn't good. Now that the Texas Rangers are into the case, what's a girl to do? I don't know how long I can hold my bloodlust," she said as she lied down on her bed.

"What's an assassin to do?" she asked as she placed her hand over her eyes.


	4. Rest In Peices

**Slit Throat Saturday**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: This chapter is very gory! If you don't feel good, don't read this!**

Hannah soon was in dreamland. Her chest easily went up and down.

Downstairs, Mr. Miller and Walker talked. "Do you think my daughter witnessed the murders?" asked Mr. Miller. "Well, we can't rule that out. But I think she's the one that committed them," said Walker.

Mr. Miller's mouth dropped open. "Listen here mister, I know you stand for justice and all that, but my daughter is not a killer!" he screamed.

Walker stood up. "I'm not accusing her. It's just that I think you should keep a close eye on her," said Walker.

"She's my daughter and I'll do what I please with her. Please leave," said Mr. miller pointing to the destroyed door. Walker put his hat on and exited the house.

Mr. Miller closed it after him. He just placed it up against the doors hinges.

Walker climbed into his gray truck and went back to Headquarters.

He didn't see Hannah looking out the window watching him drive off. "Fuck," she whispered. She had heard her dad scream and that woke her up. There was a knock at her door. "Come on in dad," said Hannah.

She turned around and saw her dad come in, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Dad what's wrong?" she asked. "Honey, did you kill those three students?" he asked.

"Dad," said Hannah, who was sounding brokenhearted. "Are you accusing me?" she asked. "Answer my question sweetheart," he said.

Hannah's sadness turned to anger. "I'm not answering that. Instead I'll show you," she said. "Follow me," said Hannah as she walked by her dad and down to the basement. Her dad didn't understand, but he still followed her.

"The truth is all down here," she said as she grabbed some handle. "Where honey?" he asked. "Right here," she said as she turned around quickly and stabbed her dad over and over again all over his body with a razor sharp machete. Soon a sea of blood had flooded the basement.

His screams of agony and pain went unheard. Hannah took the machete she had and slit her dad's throat. He gurgled, drowning and choking on his own blood that erupted from his throat.

"Sorry dad, but now that you know, I can't allow you to continue living," she said as her dad had drowned.

She stood up, covered from head to toe in her dad's blood. "Tomorrow is trash day. Guess I better get rid of you," she said.

Slowly, she cut off her dad's head, arms, and legs. She put them all into a trash bag, and put it all into a trash barrel. Slowly she peeked out to make sure no one saw her. SHe quickly ran out and put the trash out on the curb

Hannah ran back inside and sighed. She didn't feel any regret for what she had done. "Rest in peices father," she said. This girl was truly insane. She had just killed her dad!

She looked at herself. Her hands had turned pink from the blood. "Damn, do I need a shower," she said as she went upstairs to the bathroom.


	5. Surveillance

**Slit Throat Saturday**

**Chapter 5**

Upstairs, Hannah washed her hair and body. She made sure to get all the blood off. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and slipped into her PJs.

She went downstairs. The door was still off the hinges thanks to that damn Ranger. Hannah sighed while she picked up the phone. "Operator please," she said. "operator," said a woman's voice. "Get me door construction," she said sweetly.

The next day the men had come to fix the door. It cost 200 bucks, but Hannah gave them an address to Ranger Headquarters. "Ask for Ranger Walker," she said, then she slammed the door and locked it tight.

It was Saturday morning, Hannah had cleaned the house while making sure the Garbage men had taken everything, which they did.

A little bit of blood spilled out of the bin, but she just figured that they would figure it was sauce. The men looked at the blood and had very suspicious looks on their faces. "I better get out there," she said.

She ran out and shooed the men away. "It's ok. It's from last night. I had a spill. Look," she said as she bent down and licked some of the blood up.

"Eeewww," went one of the men. "You're insane girl," said one of them. Hannah stood up while watching them drive off. "I know," she said as she headed back inside the house to get some money to go shopping.

Unknown to her, she was under surveillance by Ranger Gage from across the street. "That girl needs help," he said. He stepped out of the car and knocked on the door.

Hannah opened it a little and to her shock, she saw her "teacher" standing in the door. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked. "I would like to talk to your father," said Gage. "Some guy named Walker already did. And sorry for you, he's not here. Bye," she said as she shut the door in his face.

"Great," she said as she slipped out the back door. Gage got back in his car and headed back to Ranger HQ. Hannah watched him go.

"I've got to get out of Dallas," she said as she got into her car, that she was allowed to drive only on the weekends, and drove to the train station to get a ticket.


	6. Run

**Slit Throat Saturday**

**Chapter 6**

**AN: sorry I haven't updated. the reviews REALLY got to me…if you know what I mean…ok enough of me bullshitting and on with the story!**

Hannah made it to the train station and she quickly got a ticket to Boston. She paid with her father's credit card. The ticket was cheap seeing how it was only one way.

"Thank you very much," said Hannah to the ticket lady. "You traveling alone?" asked the ticket lady. Hannah smiled. "I'm too young to travel alone. My boyfriend is going along with me," she lied.

Hannah walked to the ladies room for some private time. She figured it would look suspicious if people saw her alone. She slipped into a stall and waited there until her train was called.

Sitting on the toilet seat, she thought about the lives she had taken. Her father, some of her classmates….no tears fell from her eyes. She felt no sorrow. "IF I get caught, it's straight to a mental institution for me," she whispered.

The intercom came on, scaring Hannah out of her thoughts. "Attention all passengers, would Hannah Miller please come to the ticket booth? Hannah Miller to the ticket booth, please," the voice said.

Hannah sighed in disgust. "Did I leave something there?" she asked. She walked through the crowds of people until she saw the ticket booth, then she stopped dead in her tracks.

There waiting at the ticket booth was Ranger Gage and Ranger Walker. Hannah narrowed her eyes in anger. "Shit," she whispered.

Ranger Walker looked around until his eyes landed on a teenage girl with long red hair that was down, dressed in all black, with knee high Gothic boots on. She was death glaring at him.

Walker pretended not to notice her and got Gage's attention. "Let's get her," said Gage. "Slowly, we don't want to spook her," said Walker.

Hannah started walking backwards. She knew she was going to get chased, so she dropped her belongings and ran for the escalator that led downstairs to the subway. "She spooked," said Gage as they ran after her.

Hannah was too fast for the Rangers. Being smaller than them, she had no problem weaving in and out of passengers. She didn't stop until she was on the train watching the Rangers on the platform. She stuck up her middle finger at them.

When the train stopped, Hannah got off and exited to the street. This was Cooper Street. It was one of the meanest and most dangerous streets in Texas. She had seen a lot of this street on the news because of gangs and shootouts and drive byes.

Hannah knew she had to be extremely careful, otherwise who knew what would happen?

Hannah sighed as the sun started to set. She wanted to get a better look so she found a ladder that led to the top of an abandoned building and there, she found refuge from the mean streets below.

Soon cop sirens filled the streets. "Are they looking for me?" asked Hannah. There was no answer.

Hannah sat down as she put her knees to her chest. She put her hands on herself to keep herself warm as she watched the sky turn to red, orange, pink, violet, and yellow. Soon the sky was a blackish blue with stars.

Hannah started to dose to sleep when she heard a soft "meow" come from beside her. Hannah looked down to see a small cat as black as night cuddle next to her. "Well hello there," she said as she picked the cat up.

"Do you have a home?" she asked while checking for a collar. There was no collar, just a black neck. The cat meowed while looking at Hannah with big yellow eyes. "Aaww, come here," said Hannah as she rubbed the cats fur in her eyes.

"I guess you're mine now. Now a name. Hmm...how about Kamiya? It's Japanese." said Hannah. The cat meowed at her new name. "Well Kamiya, we are going to be in for a rough night," she said.

Soon, Hannah was telling everything that had happened to Kamiya.

And a little while later, both cat and owner were asleep.

Meanwhile, back at Ranger HQ, Sydney and Gage were working late looking at train stops on the internet. "Okay, here we go. The next stop on the train from where Hannah got on is caller Cooper ST," she said.

Gage looked at her. "That's a really dangerous place," he said. "Yeah especially at night," said Sydney looking out the window.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Sydney. "I think we should…just to be safe. I mean who knows what could happen to her on that street or in that neighborhood?" asked Gage as he and his partner headed for the door.


	7. Caught

**SLIT THROAT SATURDAY**

**CHAPTER 7**

Hannah and Kamiya were asleep until Hannah heard a big bang come from down below. She shot awake, alert and shaking. "What the fuck was that?" she asked. She stood up and very carefully stood over the side of the roof.

Down below, the whole building that she currently was on had caught fire. "Oh no!" cried Hannah. Kamiya meowed silently, then she scratched Hannah on the arm. "Ow, that hurt you fuck," she said examining the wound.

Blood trickled down her arm. But Hannah did not dare lick it off. Who knows where Kamiya's paws had been? She didn't want to get sick.

The cat started to hiss and the fur was standing up on her back. Her tail was all fluffed out. Then Kamiya took off into the burning building.

"At least one of us will get out safe," said Hannah. She stood over looking down into the dancing orange flames. "Are these the flames of hell coming to take me away?" she asked.

Everyone in the building had managed to get out. The fire department had arrived as well. The hoses of water tried to put out the flames, but it was going to take a long while before these flames would be under any control.

Meanwhile, Gage and Sydney had been searching the neighborhood for Hannah, with no luck when they heard about the fire. "Let's go," said Sydney.

Gage and Sydney arrived and saw that the fire was raging a little bit out of control. Gage's eyes were wide with shock. "Oh my lord! There is a girl on top of the roof!" cried an elderly lady pointing up.

Gage and Sydney, along with the entire population of people, looked up to see Hannah just glaring down at the Rangers. She looked the like the Devil's daughter, with her fiery red hair dancing along with the real flames. Her eyes were pure evil.

"I'll give them a show," she said. Hannah stepped closer and closer to the edge of the roof. "She's going to jump!" yelled the crowd.

Hannah was about to when she stepped back. "Faked ya," she said to herself. Then Hannah went to the opposite side of the building without anyone seeing her.

She saw a ladder that she had used to get on the roof. Slowly and very carefully she climbed down until her feet touched solid ground.

"Made it," she coughed from the black smoke that greeted her. She stumbled out of the alley and took off another away from the spectators on the other side and the Rangers that she had been running from for the last couple of days.

Hannah was cold. She had nowhere to go. She had no identification, no money, no clothes. Now she was practically homeless.

Hannah walked along the streets until she came to the junkyard. She walked in and just wandered around the glass that had been lying on the ground for who knows how long.

Ranger Gage and Sydney helped the firefighters when the fire was out. Apparently, the fire had started from old wires that had given out.

They looked for any remains of Hannah, but found nothing that resembled a burned skeleton or burned flesh.

"Where do we go from now?" asked Sydney. "We keep looking for her. This girl is driving me insane," said Gage with some rage in his voice.

"Excuse me," said a woman. "Are you looking for someone?" she asked them. "Yes we are," said Gage. "Is she a teen? Long red hair? Black gothic clothes on?" she asked. "Yes," said Sydney, getting anxious that this women knew something she didn't.

"I saw her. She went to the junkyard in that direction," she said pointing down a street. "Thank you," said Gage. Both Rangers got in their car and sped off to get their girl that had been causing them so much trouble and stress.

Hannah had picked up a huge piece of glass. She was staring at herself in the reflection. She was silently crying to herself.

Slowly, she placed the sharp shard over her wrist. She slowly made a motion, but still hadn't touched her skin. "I'm a girl that has caused other deaths, yet I'm afraid of death itself," she whispered to herself.

Hannah dropped the shard. It shattered into a thousand pieces. "Hannah?" someone asked. Hannah got up and looked to see the female Ranger at the end of the alley of garbage that Hannah was in.

"Get away from me," said Hannah, backing away. Sydney had her hand on her gun, ready to shoot. "Come with me, I can help you," she said.

"No. You want to arrest me then throw me into some insane asylum," said Hannah defiantly. "News flash girlfriend. It ain't going to happen," she said.

Hannah turned and ran the other direction. Sydney tried to shoot her, but just couldn't do it. "Gage!" yelled Sydney, as she took off after Hannah.

Gage waited on the opposite side of trash. His gun was out and ready to shoot anything that moved, even a frightened insane girl.

Hannah bolted out of the alley and straight into Gage's arms. Hannah knew she was caught, but instead of going quietly, she thrashed and kicked in Gage's arms.

"Settle down," said Gage. "Go to hell," replied Hannah. Gage's arms began to suffocate Hannah. His right arm slithered around her neck so she was in a headlock. "Let me go," whispered Hannah.

Gage shoved his gun against her temple. "Stop struggling," said Gage. Hannah had no choice but to surrender. She wasn't going to escape this muscle bound gorilla anytime soon.

Sydney came out and saw that Gage had his hands firmly wrapped around Hannah and that she was finally caught.


	8. Atonement

**Slit Throat Saturday**

**Chapter 8**

Gage and Sydney had caught Hannah. Now, being dragged against her will to Ranger Headquarters for an investigation and interrogation, she was mad as hell.

Hannah closed her eyes as she was handcuffed and placed under arrest for 3-4 accounts for first degree murder. Hannah ignored the Rangers and just let her thoughts fly during the car ride back into Dallas.

Gage kept glancing behind his seat and looking at Hannah. "Stop looking at me," snarled Hannah while looking out the window. "Gage, leave her alone," said Sydney.

"Shut and drive bitch," said Hannah in a soft killer voice. _Oh God! I can't wait to see this girl be put into a cell, _thought Sydney.

Arriving at Ranger HQ, Hannah was pulled from the car and pushed into the building and into the Interrogation Room.

Hannah cast her head down as ranger Walker entered the room and looked at the girl who had committed some horrible crimes. "Alright," said Walker. "I'll take it from here," said Walker.

Gage and Sydney exited the room. Walker sat down opposite of Hannah, who was still handcuffed.

"Why did you do it?" asked Walker. Hannah still had her head down, her hair acting as a shield for her eyes. "Was it revenge?" asked Walker. Still, Hannah said nothing.

"You're underage, so you'll probably go to a mental institution," said Walker. Hannah was as silent as a rabbit. "Well, if you're not going to talk," said Walker. He got up and went to the door.

"Wait," said Hannah. Walker turned around and looked at the girl in the eyes. In her eyes, he saw confusion, anger, and sadness. It was like looking at a little scared girl trying to claw her way out.

Walker sat down. "Answer my question," said Walker. "You want to know why I killed those other kids," stated Hannah. "What you don't know is that they asked for it. All of them had tortured me for years in that school. I finally got sick and tired of them, so I got rid of them," said Hannah. "So it was revenge," said Walker. "Yes," said Hannah. "I only killed 3," said Hannah.

"We tried contacting your father, but he's not home," said Walker. "He's dead," said Hannah. Walkers eyes went wide. "Did you kill him?" asked Walker.

"Yeah. I stabbed him over and over again with a machete…I cut his limbs off…all I saw was red…blood everywhere," said Hannah in joy.

"Alright," said Walker. "I think I have enough," said Walker. "So do I," said Hannah. She sat there and waited for the cops to come and take her away.

Hannah was put into a jail cell for the night until it was time for the trial. Hannah wandered around her cell. Thankfully, she had it to herself.

Hannah sat down on the bed. Over near the toilet, there was a mirror. Hannah went over to it and saw her reflection. She saw a cold blooded murderer. "I'm insane. I'm going to be locked up for the rest of my life," she said.

"I'm leaving. God, this is my was of atoning for all that I have done. Please forgive me, " she said. Then she checked to make sure the guard was not looking.

He wasn't at his desk. Quickly, she punched the mirror. Her hand was covered in blood. She picked up a shard and placed it over her wrist.

Slowly, taking the shard, she dug it into her skin, right over her veins. Blood poured out. She took the glass and placed it over her other wrist and sliced it open.

Hannah's eyes closed. Her body went limp as it touched the cold marble floor. She felt the cold blood pump out of her. Hannah breathed her last breath. Soon, she was dead.

When the guard came back, he screamed at what he saw. The office was a pool of red blood. He went over to the cell and saw that the girl had committed suicide.

He immediately called the Rangers. Ranger Gage, Sydney, Trivette, and Walker came and saw the scene in the cell. D.A. Alex Cahill came and covered her mouth at the gruesome sight.

"I've already called the Morgue," said the officer. "Good. They can clean this up," said Walker, holding a crying Alex n his arms.

"That's an awful was to die," said Gage. Looking at her body, it was covered in blood, her hair was stained in the liquid. Her breathing had stopped.

In the morning, news of Hannah's suicide spread throughout the state. Everyone went to her grave sight, which was in Old Orchard Cemetery.

Her grave wasn't with the others. Even in death, she was an outcast. Flowers were left on her grave. Her best and only friend, Celine had come and paid her respects with the rest of the class. "Always knew she was insane," said one of the boys. the rest of the class agreed. No one had brought flowers, except Celine, She brought a bouquet of red roses. She placed them on top her grave. "Stupid shit," said another one of the boys.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Celine. "DO YOU WONDER WHY SHE KILLED HERSELF? SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT! YOU ALL MADE FUN OF HER…SO SHE KILLED SOME OF US…MAYBE THIS WAS HER WAY OF ATONEMENT! BESIDES NONE OF YOU KNEW HER!" SHE YELLED. "SO IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP," SHE SNARLED.

Even the teacher was astounded by her words. "Alright that's enough," he said. "Yes, that IS enough," said a female voice. The whole class looked at the grave, and there standing in a white gown, was a ghost apparition of Hannah.

"Thanks for coming, but please, leave me in peace," she said as she disappeared. Everyone screamed and ran away, except Celine. "Rest in Peace," Hannah she said with tears.

Celine joined the rest of the class on the bus who were all screaming to get going. Hannah reappeared and smiled. "Thank you Celine," she said. Hannah floated upwards to the blue sky.

God had forgiven her because she asked for it. She was in heaven, along side her father. He hugged her. Together they walked into the white light.

**AN: should I continue??**


End file.
